Rain
by mellchaaa
Summary: Hujan, Ino sangat menyukai hujan. Kenapa, ya? Ada peristiwa apa dibalik hujan? NaruIno, read for more details. R&R!


**# Rain #**

**By sherry d'ripper**

**A NaruIno fic**

**Happy reading, minna!**

"Apa?! Kenapa kamu tega banget sama aku, Sai?! Kenapa?!!" bentak Ino, tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sai memandangnya penuh penyesalan, tak pernah ia pikirkan akibat dari kelakuannya. Menduakan Ino dengan Sakura.

"Ino! Dengarkan aku!" Sai memegang erat bahu Ino, ia guncangkan agar Ino dapat mendengar semua penjelasannya.

Ino menampik tangan Sai, "Lepaskan! Kau.. Brengsek!" Ino pergi, dengan langkah gontai ia berlari menembus hujan deras malam itu.

Sai diam termangu, ia mengaku ia salah, ia mengaku ia terlalu.. Ia mengakui kesalahannya malam itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ino.. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu.." gumam Sai, kepalanya tertunduk dan kini ia menangis dalam diam.

Sementara itu, Ino terus berlari dan berlari menembus hujan. Tak dihiraukannya angin malam yang menusuk tulangnya, tak ia hiraukan hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Hhh.." nafas Ino tak beraturan, ia terjatuh dan tersungkur di tanah merah yang kini becek oleh hujan.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Samar-samar Ino mendengar derap langkah kaki.

Jleb..

"Ino?"

Ino menengadah, "Sedang apa kamu hujan-hujanan disini?" tanya pria itu. Tak disangka pria itu adalah Naruto.

'Naruto.. Syukurlah..' penglihatan Ino memudar, kini ia pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Loh? Ino! Inoo?!!"

**..Rain..**

"Inoo!! Ino!! Kamu tak apa-apa?!!" Hinata segera mendekati tempat tidur dimana Ino terbaring tak berdaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, jelas sekali terlihat Hinata baru saja menangis.

Ino menggerakan lengannya yang kini terinfus, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata.. Ohya, mana Naruto?"

Hinata menyeka airmata nya, "Naruto ada di depan, biarkan dia beristirahat," ujar Hinata. "Aku mau menelpon Sasuke-kun sebentar, ya.." Ino mengangguk.

Ino menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, mata birunya mengeluarkan air mata lagi. "Sai.. Kamu jahat.." ujarnya. Tak lama, ia menemukan Naruto di sisi pintu.

"Naruto?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

**..Rain..**

Singkat cerita, Ino dan Naruto makin lama makin akrab.. Mereka tak jarang terlihat berdua, kadang ke mall, kadang makan malam, nonton bioskop. Tampak seperti yang pacaran, sungguh mesra.. Melebihi kemesraan Ino sewaktu masih dengan Sai.

"Ino.. Hujan, nih.. Kita pulang, yuk?" tanya Naruto, ia menatap Ino dengan pandangan cemas.

"Huh? Ayo, tapi.. Kita pulang nggak pakai mobil, ya!" Ino menyeret Naruto ke tengah jalan, mereka hujan-hujanan.

"Ahahaa! Kamu ini! Ayolaaah, pulang saja. Kamu sudah basah kuyup!" ujar Naruto, Ino tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya.

"Aku masih mau hujan-hujanan!" Ino merengek. Tangannya ia rentangkan dan menengadah ke langit. "Aku masih ingin merasakan indah seperti ini! Masa kita waktu kecil!" kata Ino.

Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "Ino.." gumamnya.

**..Rain..**

Dear diary, lagi-lagi aku mengalami hal yang sangat menggembirakan.

Tentu saat hujan..

Naruto yang memakai jaket yang kuberikan sebagai kado ulang tahunnya beberapa tahun lalu, dan hujan yang menemani hari-hari indah kami..

Dear..

Aku mengalami hal seindah ini baru pertama kali dengan Naruto. Perasaan ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan Sai. Dia dingin dan terlalu kaku.

Dear, apakah ini cinta, ya?

Entahlah, kalau memang benar ini cinta..

Kumohon, Naruto membalas perasaanku..

First November 2008, The Rainy Day With Naru...

**..Rain..**

Ino melangkah ringan menyusuri lorong demi lorong demi mengantarkan bekal khusus yang dibuatkannya tadi pagi untuk Naruto. Yah, hitung-hitung menjadi penyemangat dikala pertandingan Kendo nanti.. Begitu pikir Ino.

Ia berhenti di depan ruangan biasa ia dan Naruto mengobrol hingga larut malam, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sai dan Naruto tengah berdebat.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa!!" maki Sai, ia memukul Naruto. Naruto menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah ketika dipukul Sai.

Buagh!

"Aku tahu semua!! Aku tahu!! Ino yang menceritakan semua kepadaku! Alasan kau sekarang sudah bercerai dengan Sakura. Aku tahu!" jawab Naruto. Ia membalas pukul Sai.

Ino terhenyak, ia menangis.

Bruk, kotak bekal yang Ino buat untuk Naruto kini jatuh dilantai. Ino membuka pintu kayu itu, "Cukup semua.."

Kedua pria itu menengok.

"Ino?!"

"Kamu apa-apaan sih, Sai!! Kamu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku lagi! Jangan ikut campur!" maki Ino, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sai memukul tembok, "Cih! Sial, lihat kau nanti, Uzumaki!" Sai pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata dengan nada menantang.

"Kamu tak apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino cemas, dipegangnya dagu Naruto."Uh, kamu ini.. Kenapa kamu layani, sih? Kamu kan juga mau tanding.. Eh?" ucapan Ino berhenti ketika Naruto memandangnya lurus. Kedua bahunya di pegang oleh Naruto. Tak ada cahaya nakal yang tersirat di mata Naruto.

Naruto kini memegang dagu Ino.

Chu!

"Naruto?! K–kamu?" Ino terkejut atas perlakuan Naruto padanya. Naruto tersenyum boyish, "Aishiteru, Ino.."

Kini Naruto mengulangi perlakuannya tadi terhadap Ino, kali ini Ino membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru, too.. Naruto-kun.."

**..Rain..**

Dear Diary, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bahagia! Lebih dari hari apapun yang sebelumnya aku lalui.

Naruto membalas perasaanku!

Ia pun menyatakan perasaannya dan aku menerimanya.

Alangkah sangat terkejutnya aku ketika di halaman depan kampus.

Dengan speaker, Naruto mengumumkan status kami.

Memang memalukan, sih. Tapi aku senang akan hal ini..

Hujan..

Naruto..

Dan jaket kuning stripes hitam itu...

Semua begitu berkesan!

Thanks God, Dear..

Thirth November, When Naru Say 'I Love You' To Me.

**..Rain, The End..**

**A/N yaampun, saia buat apa ini? T.T ternyata tidak sesuai keinginan.. Huhu..**

**Pertama, fic ini buat sahabat saia yang tanggal 1 November kemarin ulang tahun. Tapi, gara-gara aku gak bisa nemenin dia, dia ngambek.. oh, Cel... Coba luw baca..**

**Hey!**

**Bukan Cuma buat dia aja, buat kalian dan khususnya yang ulang tahun bulan November ini! :3**

**Review?**


End file.
